This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0061945,, filed on Aug. 6, 2004,, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for updating the software of a device over a network, and more particularly, to a method of updating the software of a controlled device over a network by automatically determining whether updating of the software is required, using a control device and updating the software when it is determined updating is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of a home network or a local network allows devices on a network to be controlled via a user interface of a control device, thus devices operating over a network have been gradually increased. Such a device may be a personal computer, a printer, a refrigerator, a washing machine, a microwave oven, or an audio/video (A/V) appliance.
Further, continuous advancement in the functions of devices that can access a network results in the need to frequently change the software of devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional method of updating the software of a device. Referring to FIG. 1, a device A 102 and a device C 104 are connected directly to the Internet 106, and a device B 106 is connected to the device C 104 via a network 108. An update server 112 supporting updating of these devices A 102, B 106, and C 104 is further connected to the Internet 106.
The device A 102 directly accesses the update server 110 via the Internet 106, while the device B 106 accesses the update server 112 via an interface to the device C 104. In the case of both the device A 102 and the device B 106, a user checks whether the software of the device A 102 and the device B 106 can be updated, via a display unit 102a of the device A 102 and a display unit 104a of the device C 104, respectively, and controls updating of their software.
Updating of the software of the device A 102 and the device B 106 will be performed as follows:
(i) When updating of the software of the device A 102:
A user determines whether updating of the software of the device A 102 is required, using the display unit 102a, of the device A 102. Specifically, in order to determine whether updating is required, the device A 102 accesses the update server 112 via the Internet 108 periodically or in response to a user's request, and informs the user of the result of determination via the display unit 102a. 
If updating is required, the user transmits an updating command to the device A 102 via an input device such as a remote controller.
In receipt of the updating command, the device A 102 downloads files required for updating from the update server 112, updates its software, and displays the result of updating on the display unit 102a. 
(ii) When updating of the software of the device B 106:
The device B 106 does not include a display unit and thus updates its software with the help of the device C 104, such as a personal computer, that includes the display unit 104a. Thus, the user determines whether updating of the software of the device B 106 is required, using the display unit 104a, of the device C 104.
Specifically, the device C 104 accesses the update server 112 via the Internet 108 periodically or in response to a user's request so as to determine whether updating of the software of the device B 106 is required, and informs the user of the result of determination via the display unit 104a. 
If updating is required, the user transmits an updating command to the device C 104 via an input device such as a remote controller.
In receipt of the updating command, the device C 104 downloads files required for updating from the update server 112, transmits the downloaded files to the device B 106 using a specific transport unit and transmission method so as to allow the device B 106 to update the software, and displays the result of updating on the display unit 104a. 
Accordingly, when using the conventional method of updating the software of a device, it is difficult to determine whether updating of the software of a device, such as the device B 106, which does not include a display unit or is controlled by another device over a network, is required. In particular, since the device B 106 is not connected to a global network, e.g., the Internet, a process of updating its software is complicated.
In the conventional method, a user must determine whether updating of the software of a device is required and updates the software when updating is required. Thus, the more the number of devices in a network there are, the more difficult the process of updating the software of the devices is.
Also, the conventional method is so complicated that it is possible for only those who are accustomed to information technology, that is, those who can skillfully handle a control device, e.g., a computer, that controls other devices, to update the software of a device such as the device B 106.